Spray pump dispensers are a common dispensing method for a variety of cleaning products such as furniture polish, bathroom cleaner, glass cleaner, general surface cleaner, car care products and the like. Since each of these products perform a dedicated cleaning task, it is necessary to often carry 3 or more to perform even the simplest of tasks such as cleaning a bathroom or sprucing up a car. This means that the typical person will try to painfully hook the multiple containers over their fingers while trying to carry other cleaning materials and supplies such as mops, rags, sponges and the like.
In addition to this problem, all of these cleaning products take up valuable space in a closet, cupboard or garage. Finally, no matter what cleaning product is closest at hand, it is just a general rule of life that whatever cleaning spray is needed at any one time is the one that is farthest away. This means that much time is wasted simply tracking down the right cleaning spray. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which spray-bottle based cleaning chemicals can be modified in a manner which addresses the above-mentioned disadvantages. The development of the multi reservoir spray bottle 10 fulfills this need.